gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecclesia
Capital world to the Thesian Republic, Ecclesia is a heavily populated and modernized world. Everything from the Admiralty Board to the Ecclesian Stock Exchange are found here. Ecclesia is a borrowed Greek term that means assembly. Urban Design Cities are built vertically rather than horizontally, challenging classic architecture codes and attempting to redefine cityscape. Cities are often built in layers and attempts to take advantage of technology to increase standards of living. What began as an visionary ambition though has turned into a nightmare for many where individuals complain about feeling they live more on a spaceship than a city, given the way the cities are built. Trench Sector Furthest from the spires and creating the first ring around the city nexus, the Trench City is built several layers into the earth's crust, often snaking out several miles in different directions. Manufacturing is found among the Trench Sector as it is viewed as an unpopular and unfashionable job choice. Ridge Sector Just beyond the Trench Sector and where the largest percentage of population lives, the Ridge Sector is the inflated structure at the bottom of the tower and entirely closed in, save for windows and artificial lights. Crest Sector Built on top of the Ridge Sector, the Crest Sector is a combination of upper middle class, or lower higher class. Ascension Elevator The connecting shaft between the above cities and lower cities are connected through the Ascension Elevator. Betraying its own title, the Ascension Elevator are actually hundreds of service and common-use elevators. Stairways exist as well in case of dire emergency. Horizon Sector Shared between headquartered companies, government offices, military garrisons or entitled citizens, the Horizon Sector is less of a habited area, and more of a center of governance, more commonly referred to as the Nexus. Peak Sector Finally at the top of the spire is the Peak Sector. Home to influential citizens, private docking ports and exclusive entertainment venues, the Peak Sector is an attractive home. Politics Ecclesia maintains five Archons for its planet, against a Republic norm of two Archons per planet for sparse and intermediate planets, or three for a dense planet. This is both for historic and symbolic reasons. Historic in that the Thesian Republic was responsible for fronting opposition to the Aurelian Dominion. Symbolic in that Ecclesia represents the home of many rare democractic principles that the Republic wants to uphold across the Human Sphere. Places of Interest Pnyx Pronounced "Nix", the Pnyx was once a flat-topped hill in the ancient Greek city state of Athens where citizens met to discuss domestic policy and foreign events. Today its purpose is the same, but the location different. Today the Pnyx is the physical campus of where the Agora meets three weeks of each month to discuss military reform, economic actions and foreign strategic strategy. Given the high-risk nature of the modern world, and disparaging relations with the Dominion, the Pnyx maintains an independent, off-the-grid shielding system with enough battery and fusion reserves to power the shielding under heavy strain for several hours. Multiple escape routes exist underground to allow ease of escape, but are otherwise locked by heavy bulkhead doors when not in used and protected by automated security that fire on sight unless deactivated. In effect, Pnyx has been transformed into a fortress of neccessity given an inheriet and understandable fear that the sudden loss of the Benefactor and the Archons all at once would create upheavel. Verona Site Built by the Emergency Action Group, the Verona Site was designed to crack Aurelian Dominion communications, code and data systems. Later the site was transfered to the Committee on Dominion Aggression. Gallery Agora.jpg|The Pnyx, site where the Archons meet to discuss domestic and foreign politics, representing the billions of individuals across the Republic. SpireCity0.png|Ecclesia from above, showcasing the circular designed, vertically ambitious cities. SpireCity.png|A closer look at Ecclesia. Common Use Ecclesia '''has a '''CONDITIONAL Common Use policy. You are free to create characters and organizations that make their home or do business here, but must pass influential events through its owner first. Credits Planet artwork is hosted through Wallpaper.Com. You can find the original source here. Pynx artwork is hosted through Postimg. You can find the original source here. Ecclesia, a closer look artwork (gallery) was created by Shue13 and hosted through Deviantart. You can find the original source here. Ecclesia, form above (gallery) is hosted through Warhammer40kWikia. You can find the original source here. Category:Planets